Dance Tonight
by tari-chan
Summary: Oneshot. OzumaxMariam ficy. At their celebration dance that their village puts together. Mariam finds out that Dunga loves her but she wants to know how Ozuma feels. How does Ozuma really feel for Mariam? really sweet. Plz r&r for me. Thankx.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

AN: This is a sweet Ozuma/Mariam/Dunga ficy. The saint sheilds have just arrived back home where the tribe is having a celebration for their safe return. Ozuma-15, Mariam-16, Dunga-16, Joseph-10.

Fiddle Dance

"Grandpa. Grandpa. We're home." The long navy haired girl calls running into the tent.

The elder turns around. "Mariam." He embraces the young maiden. "Where is Joseph and the other Saint Sheilds?"

"They are coming." Mariam warmly smiles.

"Heya, Grandpa." An earth green boy greets walking into the tent.

"Joseph." The elder hugs both of his grandchildren. "I am so glad you both came home safely." The grandfather breaks the embrace. "Let me see how strong your bitbeasts have gotten."

The sister and brother look at each other with frowns on their faces. Shadows cover their eyes as they hold their heads down in shame.

"Gran..."

"Cheif, we have returned." replies the red and black haired guy that bowed. Another guy that is a sandy blonde bows down behind him. "We, the Saint Sheilds, have all tested the holders of the legendary four. And we understand they are in good hands." Ozuma lifts up his head. His emerald gaze locks onto Mariam. "The bladebreakers will protect them."

"Is that so, Ozuma?" The cheif folds his arms around his chest ice glaring at the red and black haired guy. "Very well." He walks out of the tent. "Joseph, come help me."

Ozuma and Mariam lock their emerald gaze with each other. Dunga looks unsure at the two. "Dunga, let's go help Grandpa with the dance." Joseph elbows the sandy blonde as the two leave the tent.

Ozuma. Mariam said in her mind looking away from the handsome 15-year-old.

"Mariam, we best go help out as well with the dance." Ozuma stops at the tent door. "Don't worry about your beyblade tonight."

Mariam turns her head looking at his back. "Ozuma, how heartless can you be?" an upset young 16-year-old maiden asks. "It's mine and Joseph's beyblades that got smashed down to nothing."

"Is that why you cannot show your grandfather?" Ozuma turns to Mariam. The navy haired maiden storms up to him. A loud slap was heard.

Mariam is over a bridge staring into the pond. Hearing footsteps approaching her. "Mariam."

The navy haired girl moans. "What do you want, Dunga?"

"You." The sandy blonde walks beside Mariam's side. "I want you."

"Are you drunk?"

"No. I'm real. It's true, Mariam. I've had my eyes on you ever since you were trying to comfort me when I first lost a match in beyblade when I was going against the cyber bitbeast. I..." Dunga hesitates staring into her soft emerald eyes. He places his hands on her shoulders pulling her body against his. "I love you, Mariam." Dunga whispers leaning his head down to her face.

Mariam cups his chin in her hand. "Dunga, this is so sudden. I'm not ready for this." She breaks free of his grip walking away. Dunga grabs her wrist. "I really do love you, Mariam. Please give me your answer after the dance. I need to know your feelings." He releases his grip on her and walks off.

Mariam is sitting on a chair beside her grandfather while other people danced to the fiddle music. The navy haired girl was daydreaming about what Dunga told her. Dunga loves me? But how does Ozuma feel about me? Mariam ponders to herself lifting her head up staring at Ozuma, Dunga and Joseph all chatting.

"Mariam." a deep voice said. Mariam glances at her grandfather. "What's wrong?" He asks. Mariam shakes her head. "Are you sure? Usually, you would be chatting it up with the boys."

"I just go so tiried of hanging out with them." Mariam bluffs looking away from her grandfather.

"Oh?"

"Grandpa." Mariam closes her eyes annoyed.

The chief chuckles. "You know, Mariam. You sound so much like your mother when she was your age."

The navy haired girl sweetly smirks. "Thanks, Grandpa."

"Would you care to dance with an ol' man?"

"Oh, Grandpa. You are not that old." Mariam takes his hand. "Although, I would love to have a dance with you."

Mariam and the chief walk to the dance floor. Her grandfather holds her right hand in his and places his other hand on her waist. Mariam rests her hand on his hip. As they start dancing to the music.

"You know, Mariam. When you were a little girl I always held you in my arms whenever we had a celebration. Now, as you dance with me. I can see clearly that you are turning out to being a beautiful, attractive young lady. Just like I always knew you would turn out to becoming." The chief replies. Mariam blushes rosy cheeked.

A finger taps the elder's shoulder. The chief looks at the young man. "Chief, may I cut in?"

"Sure." The elder steps aside.

The young man takes Mariam's hand in his and pulls her up against him placing his hand onto her hip. Mariam places her hand on his shoulder as they dance. "Mariam, did you think about it?"

"Yeah."

"Then, what is your answer? Will you be mine?"

"I donno, Dunga." Mariam replies with a frown as the song ends. She walks away.

"Mariam, do you still love Ozuma?" Dunga asks. The young maiden gasps stopping in her tracks. "Forget about him. Ozuma's not the right guy for you. I'm better."

"I don't care about Ozuma. He's... He's..." She trails off daydreaming about being Ozuma's girlfriend. Oh, if only... Mariam ponders closing her emerald eyes. Arms wrap around her waist, Mariam flash opens her eyes looking at the figure. "Dunga, let me go." She breaks the embrace. They lock eyes and Mariam walks of to her seat.

While sitting down, Mariam ponders. I cannot believe Dunga. He's going way too fast. Besides, I still donno how I really feel for Ozuma. Like I do know that I love him but is it puppy love or mature love. What are his feelings? Mariam ponders as a shadow overlaps her body. "Leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

Mariam gasps as her emerald eyes widen in horror. She lifts up her head and locks eyes with the handsome young man. "Ozuma?"

The young man snickers holding out his hand to her. "Would you do me the honors of dancing with me to this next song?"

"I-I..." The navy haired maiden trails off looking at her grandfather. The elder smiles warmly. Mariam turns back to Ozuma. "Sure." Mariam takes his hand as they both walk to the dance floor. Ozuma rests his hands on her waist. Mariam wraps her arms around his neck. The red and black haired guy leads the way around the dance floor as they both danced.

"Mariam, I've been thinking."

"Oh. Did it hurt?"

"Very funny." Ozuma said twirling their bodies around avoiding other couples. He leans his head down to her and whispers into her ear. Mariam gasps.

"Cheif, where's Mariam?" Dunga asks.

"She's dancing with Ozuma." The elder points at the couple. "Aww... I remember when I asked my wife to dance to this song. It looks like Ozuma and Mariam will fit quite nicely. What do you think, Dunga?"

"No. No. No. NO." Dunga growls. "Mariam is my woman. How dare of you, Ozuma." He starts storming over there. Joseph tries to hold back Dunga. "Let me at 'em."

"Dunga, chill out." Joseph pleads.

The song ends, Ozuma brushes her locks from her face. "What do you think?" Ozuma asks rocking their bodies.

"Uh...I...er...umm..." Mariam was tongue tied.

Ozuma snickers kissing her forehead. "Mariam, you were daydreaming again. Weren't you?" Ozuma releases his embrace on her and walking away.

Come on, Mariam. This is Ozuma. Your childhood friend. Mariam told herself as she gulps. "Ozuma." She forces out. The young man stops in his tracks turning around. "Ozuma, do you really feel that way?" Her legs tremble. Ozuma snickers walking away raising his arm. Mariam softens her emerald eyes while holding a royal blue beyblade in her hand. "Ozuma."

AN: lol. It's a one-shot ficy. A nice OxMxD ficy.


End file.
